moonlightloversfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Lavie-chan/ML Another Story - Odcinek II
Odcinek drugi ' ' ' ' Po chwili ciszy, która wydawała się trwać w nieskończoność, Vladimir odezwał się jako pierwszy. Wydawało się, że przez ten cały czas zbierał myśli. - Mam na imię Vladimir. – Wskazał na czarnowłosego po swojej prawej stronie – To jest Beliath, tuż obok niego siedzi Raphael. Dwóch dżentelmenów, którzy właśnie do nas dołączyli to jasnowłosy Ethan i czerwonowłosy Aaron. Mieszka z nami także Ivan, najmłodszy z naszej grupy, jest chyba w Twoim wieku. Poczułam ucisk w sercu. Taki młody, a już został wampirem? Dobrze, że przynajmniej przeżył przemianę. Dzieci nigdy nie przeżywają, starcy również. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos Vladimira. - Musisz trzymać się z daleka od Ivana, jeśli chcesz tu zostać. - Przypominam Ci, że to mój dom – Wycedziłam przez zęby. Vladimir nabrał powietrza, zapewne, by dalej móc spokojnie odpowiadać. - Ivan nie potrafi jeszcze panować nad swoim pragnieniem. Nie mogę Ci zagwarantować, że nie spróbuje Cię zaatakować. - To go zabiję. – Uśmiechnęłam się paskudnie – więc lepiej go pilnuj. - Ty nic nie rozumiesz! – Aaron musiał przytrzymać Ethana, który wyglądał, jakby planował się na mnie rzucić. Z trudem powstrzymałam wzdrygnięcie. Nie mogę okazać słabości, jeśli to zrobię to będzie koniec. – On nie może się kontrolować. W głosie Ethana było słychać czystą nienawiść. Nienawiść do niej samej i do całej rasy ludzkiej. Wyglądało na to, że bezsilność w obecnej sytuacji wywołała u niego nieokiełznaną wręcz agresję, nawet umięśniony Aaron w końcu potrzebował pomoc Beliatha, aby utrzymać rozwścieczonego wampira. Ja tylko dalej siedziałam i patrzyłam. Prosto w jego oczy. Raphael wykazał się chyba największym rozumem w tej całej sytuacji. - Prosimy Cię, moja droga. Nie damy rady go w pełni kontrolować, jeśli wyczuje Twoją krew. Działając w ten sposób skazujesz go na pewną śmierć. Widać było, że Vladimirowi taka prośba nie przeszłaby przez gardło, ale wyraźnie poczuł ulgę, gdy odpowiedziałam. - Postaram się nie prowokować sytuacji, oraz założę pieczęcie na drzwi. Nawet jeśli mnie dziabnie w wampira mnie nie zmieni. Widać było, że Vladimirowi mój język nie odpowiada, ale powstrzymywał się od komentarzy. Gdyby nie jego blada skóra zapewne zrobiłby się teraz purpurowy ze złości. -''Zniszczyłam im życie… Mam nadzieję, że będzie warto''. – Odchrząknęłam i po czym powiedziałam spokojnie – W takim razie przedyskutujemy warunki. Wy macie swoje pokoje, a ja nie mam do nich prawa wstępu. Ja mam swój pokój i wy nie macie prawa wstępu do niego, mam nadzieję, że znajdzie się dla mnie pokój. I strasznie tu duszno, śmierdzi stęchlizną. – Wstałam i otworzyłam okno, w tym czasie padła odpowiedź. - Jest jeden, bardzo dziewczęcy, nikt z nas go nie używa, nazywamy go różanym pokojem. – Wtrącił Raphael. Tylko on zdawał się być całkiem opanowany, choć być może świetnie udawał. Wszyscy pozostali zdawali się być poddenerwowani. - No i świetnie, nie chciałabym was zmuszać do dzielenia pokoi. Sama przez wiele lat mieszkałam w sypialniach wspólnych, to było okropne, całkowicie zero prywatności. - Jakaś ty łaskawa – Białowłosy wycedził przez zęby. - Ależ nie ma za co, mój drogi. – Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie. Nie zwracając więcej na niego uwagi kontynuowałam. W duchu wiedziałam jednak, że z tym akurat wampirem będą problemy''.- Trudno, muszę sobie poradzić…'' Wyjaśniłam wampirom jak widzę naszą przyszłość w tym domu. Prywatne są tylko sypialnie. Wszystkie inne pomieszczenia są częścią wspólną i każdy ma prawo tam przebywać. Przypomniałam Vladimirowi, że nie mam zamiaru niszczyć niczego w domu, ale zaznaczyłam, że zamierzam przejrzeć pamiątki rodzinne. Dodałam też, że jako jedyna kobieta w tym domu żądam wręcz własnej łazienki, przystano na to. Obiecałam też nie prowokować Ivana, dodałam jednak, że w razie ataku będę się bronić. Gdy skończyłam, Vladimir wstał. - Pozwól nam to jeszcze raz wszystko przedyskutować, Aaron zawołaj Ivana. – Patrzył chwilę na mnie, po czym dodał. – Przedyskutować to prywatnie. - Dobrze więc. Pójdę do ogrodu, chciałabym go obejrzeć. - Tylko niczego tam nie dotykaj – Wampir syknął. – Może i ziemia jest Twoja, ale rośliny są moje, sam je wyhodowałem i są moją własnością. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy przez kilka sekund, aż w końcu odrzekłam. - Niczego nie zniszczę. Nie zerwę też żadnego kwiatu. Będę chodzić tylko ścieżką, aby niczego nie podeptać. Wampir skinął tylko głową. Raphael poproszony o to wskazał mi drogę. Najpierw weszłam do kuchni, w przeciwieństwie do reszty domu panował tu straszliwy nieporządek. Nie miałam jednak czasu zwiedzać. Wyszłam szybko do ogrodu, obeszłam dom tak, by nie było mnie widać i usiadłam pod oknem jadalni. Chłopcy zaczęli już rozmowę. - Vladimir, to nie możliwe, ja nie dam rady! – Usłyszała zupełnie nowy głos, musiał należeć do młodzieńca. - Dasz radę! Czułeś ją w ogóle? – To musiał być Vladimir. Wszędzie rozpozna ten władczy ton. - Nie… Zaraz, była tutaj? – Chwila ciszy – Ale jak to możliwe, że jej nie wyczułem. - Bo jest łowcą wampirów. – Głos Aarona jak zwykle był bardzo spokojny. On i Raphael są do siebie pod tym względem bardzo podobni. - Ale… Czy my na pewno jesteśmy tu bezpieczni? – Młodzieniec wydawał się być nerwowy. - Nie wiem… Ale póki co nie mamy wyboru, nie mamy dokąd pójść, choćbyśmy uciekli. Jej wyjaśnienie jest dość słabe, musimy się dowiedzieć po co tak naprawdę tu przyszła. Ale faktem jest, że gdyby chciała się nas pozbyć zakon już by tu był. Musi mieć jakiś inny powód, im szybciej go znajdziemy, tym lepiej. – Stukot laski wskazywał, że Vladimir chodził nerwowo po pokoju. - Może naprawdę chce nas poobserwować? Może się jej spodobaliśmy… No, nie patrz tak na mnie, może nie do końca o to chodzi, ale wiesz… Rywalizacja i te sprawy, może chce być najlepsza w swoim fachu? Wygryźć konkurencję? - Może i masz rację, Beliath, ale nie chce mi się w to wierzyć. - Powinniśmy ją po prostu zabić! – Odezwał się Ethan – Co to za życie, kiedy mamy żyć w niepewności? Nie lepiej się jej pozbyć i odejść? - Niby dokąd? Chcesz to idź, nikt Cię tu nie trzyma! - Vladimir, mam tylko na myśli, że… - Wiem, też jej tu nie chcę, ale musimy myśleć racjonalnie. Dokąd pójdziemy? Tylko w tym miejscu udało mi się nałożyć ochronę, żebyśmy byli niewyczuwalni. Chcesz żyć znów tak jak przedtem? Sypiać w piwnicach i napadać na wioski? - Um… Przepraszam, że się wtrącam - Młodzieniec znów zaczął – ale skoro już o tym mowa, jak to możliwe, że ja jej nie czułem? - Przecież Ci mówiliśmy – Vladimir tracił już cierpliwość. – Jest łowcą wampirów. - To zmieńmy ją w wampira – Ethan dodał – Wtedy nikt nas nie ruszy, a jak pójdzie do tego swojego zakonu, to oni sami ją wykończą. - Wy młodzi nic nie rozumiecie. – Aaron i Raphael powiedzieli to prawie jednocześnie. Kontynuował jednak Aaron. – Ona ma na sobie pieczęć. - No i co z tego? - To, że nie możemy jej w tym sensie ruszyć. Łowcą wampirów nie zostaje każdy, kto chce polować na wampiry. Wydaje wam się, że przychodzi się do zakonu, dostaje krzyżyk i srebrny sztylet, przechodzi szkolenie i poluje się na wampiry? Nie, prawdziwym, oficjalnym łowcą zostaje ten, kto już raz wampira zabił. Ona nie jest na szkoleniu, ona ma pieczęć. Pieczęć jest magicznym znakiem, który robi się z kła wampira i działa tylko wtedy, kiedy samodzielnie zabiło się wampira, którego kła się używa. - Co ta pieczęć dokładnie daje? – Ethan przestał już być taki pewny siebie. Dziwnym trafem poczułam niemałą satysfakcję z tego powodu. - Ułatwia polowanie. Wciąż możemy ją zabić, ale nasze zęby nie zmienią ją w wampira, nigdy. Nawet gdybyśmy zmienili ją w kielich, wystarczy, że nas zabije i jest wolna, więc to też nie wchodzi w grę. Ponadto jej krew jest dla nas niewyczuwalna, dopóki nie będzie ranna. Zwykłego zacięcia w palec nie wyczujemy, dopóki nie będzie blisko, stąd łowcy osłaniają większość ciała, by się nie pokaleczyć. Im większa rana, tym dalej ją czuć. Jeśli nie ma żadnej rany, może stać obok Ciebie i nawet nie zauważysz, że jest obok, chyba, że poczujesz jej oddech na karku, lub sztylet przy Twoim sercu. - Nie możemy mieszkać z kimś takim! Nigdy nie będziemy tu bezpieczni. - Uspokój się, Ethan, wiemy o tym. – Tym razem głos zabrał Vladimir. – Dlatego musimy znaleźć sposób, by się jej pozbyć. Zabicie jej nie wchodzi w grę. List mówi wyraźnie, Zakon ją tu wysłał, akt własności też nie kłamie, to jej dom. Zakon wie, że tu jest, jeśli zniknie mamy go na karku. Ona wyraźnie ma jakiś interes w tym, żeby nas nie zabijać. Musimy wymyślić plan. Nagle usłyszałam, że się zbliża. Czyżby mnie wyczuł?! Wstrzymałam oddech, ale usłyszałam tylko słowa. - I nie mam zamiaru tu wietrzyć! – Po czym zatrzasnął okno. Poczułam jak oblewa mnie zimny pot, w końcu pozwoliłam sobie wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów. ''- Wygląda na to, że mnie nie zauważyli… Ale pewności nie mam. '' Przeszłam znowu wzdłuż muru, a gdy byłam dość daleko wstałam i otrzepałam spodnie. - W sumie najważniejszego się nie dowiedziałam… Co oni planują? Będę musiała mieć się na baczności, ale teraz zwiedzę ogród! To może być przydane, wiedzieć którędy można uciekać. W końcu mogłam w spokoju spojrzeć na ogród. Był po prostu onieśmielający, choć na pewno pełnię jego uroku ukrywał mrok bezksiężycowej nocy. - Muszę koniecznie przyjść tu za dnia.- Pomyślałam. Przeszłam kilka kroków, aż do furtki, nie chciałam jednak iść dalej po ciemku. Usiadłam na ławce, a gdy chłód zaczął mi się wreszcie dawać we znaki postanowiłam wrócić do posiadłości. Z ciężkim sercem zastanawiałam się, co mnie tam teraz czeka… Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach